Flash Prompts
by Sunflare2k5
Summary: Stories originally from LJ's piper trickster community, gathered here for the reader's convenience.
1. Cosplay

Author's Notes for the Series:  
These are drabbles originally written for LiveJournal's piper_trickster community.  
A word or phrase was given, to prompt a story. One drabble was left out, as it  
was a sequel to someone else's work and it wouldn't make sense without the  
original piece.

Most characters used or referenced are published by DC Comics. All of them are  
being used without permission, and are not being used for profit.

Prompt: Cosplay

"Are you sure this will work?" Hartley was still eyeing the area suspiciously.

James smiled back at Hartley. "Trust me."

_Famous last words_... Hartley thought as they got out of the car, in full Rogue  
regalia. But he started to reconsider once he saw that the security guards  
outside the building were a Klingon, an Imperial Stormtrooper, a samurai,  
and a Nosferatu-inspired vampire.

"Hide in plain sight..." James muttered, confident Hartley would hear him.  
He even bought the convention tickets; sure it was a bit more for the  
at-the-door price - but it was worth it?

Yes, it was worth every penny to see Hartley finally get to have a happy  
childhood.

(End)


	2. Fight or Flight

Prompt: Fight or Flight

When the Scarecrow decided that Keystone was entirely too innocent for its  
own good, he expected that he'd have to deal with one of the Flashes. But  
another alien invasion drew away those do-gooders, so he figured that he  
was free to act.

That was until he ran into that traitorous Pied Piper. Scarecrow smirked as  
he fired a fear-gas capsule that would inflict phonophobia on his victim.  
Just in case the "fight or flight" response led to fight, the Piper would be  
too scared of his own weapons to do anything? The rats, however, were  
not affected by the fear gas. And they knew that the burlap-masked man  
had attacked their friend... and they would retaliate!

And the police found Piper still shuddering and weeping with his hands  
over his ears... and a perimeter of reddened rats standing guard over him.

(End)


	3. Nutella

Prompt: Nutella

"This wasn't on the list." Hartley eyed the jar suspiciously.

"I got it from my own money, not the grocery money?" James gave him a small  
pout. "And I wanted a treat... hadn't you had Nutella before?"

Hartley pondered this. "Not that I recall..." Though from the pricetag, it seemed  
like the other pretentious foods of his childhood.

In the meantime, James had gotten a spoon and scooped some up from the jar.  
"It's good on everything... just try it?"

Hartley nodded, and accepted the spoon. Some of the Nutella on the spoon's  
bottom smeared on his lip as he slowly savored the mouthful.

And James couldn't resist Hartley's expression of delight. He pulled the spoon  
away and started licking the remnants of the sweet from his sweetheart.

Finally, they had to stop kissing and come up for air. "Like I said..." James  
whispered huskily, "it's good on _everything!_"

(End)


	4. Fake Blood

Prompt: Fake Blood

Hartley trudged home; the shelter had been especially raucous today, but it  
brought a smile to his face. It was amazing what they could devise with the  
gaudier clothing donations, a few makeup supplies, and plenty of candy from  
the local stores... it was a good party. Though now he just wanted to go home  
to James and have a more private celebration.

Alarm cries from the rats reached his ears as he approached their apartment  
door. Hartley tensed, and carefully opened the door - then started screaming  
at the sight before him!

James was sprawled on the floor, his head and chest soaked in blood.

"NO! Not again - I can't lose you again!" Hartley rushed forward, scattering  
the rats that were surrounding James. So much blood... just like on the train...

James groaned as Hartley started examining him. "...wha?"

"Don't die, don't die..." Hartley wept.

"Dye?" James started to sit up, but slumped back with a groan. "No... not dye,  
fake blood."

"Fake?"

"Pain's real... damn things went off too soon. Must've fallen..."

At that moment, Hartley didn't know whether to thank God that James was  
alive - or strangle James for scaring him half to death! He settled for hugging  
James tightly.

"Don't want to stain you..." James protested weakly. But he gave in to the  
embrace; he hated to see Hartley cry. Especially over him?

"Don't mind that; we'll clean it." Then Hartley looked into James' eyes. "And  
then you're going to the emergency room; a concussion's no laughing matter!"

"So much for Halloween..." James pouted.

"There's always the post-holiday candy sales? My treat."

"You're my best treat." And James sealed his words with a kiss.

(End)


End file.
